Team Robot Saves Christmas
Team Robot Saves Christmas is a Christmas special of Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 movie. Summary Emerl and his friends are now celebrating Christmas. But Gmerl doesn't really care about the hoilday's for he thinks it's a stupidest hoilday season. However, trouble came when Dr. Eggman is planning to steal all of christmas presents for everyone all over the world. Will our heroes stop them, help out Santa Claus and save Christmas? Plot The movie begins with Jiminy Cricket was drinking hot cocoa, as he talks to the camera and opens the book which he calls "Team Robot Saves Christmas." Heroes Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1: *Emerl *Gmerl *Mario, Luigi and Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Toad, Toadette, Nabbit, Green Toad Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger *The Mixels *Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta-Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Gilda, Discord, Trixie, Spike and the CMC *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart *Snowdrop *The Young 6 (Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, Yon, Gallus and Sandbar) *Thorax and Ember *Russell, Sunil, Vinnie, Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling *Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, and Libby Folfax *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof *Danielle Fenton/Phantom *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, The Chief and Keswick *Jenny, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon and The XJ-Sisters *Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig, Freddy and Peck *Daggett and Norbert *Sam, Clover and Alex *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline *Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Nikolai, Benson, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost and Pops *Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Bobert, Carrie and Penny *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley *Lazlo, Raj, and Clam *Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson and Maggie Simpson *Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, Stewie Griffin and Brian Griffin *Ash Ketchum and Pikachu *Misty, Brock, Tracey Skechit, Delia Ketchum, Proffesor Oak and Gary Oak *May and Max *Dawn and Piplup *Iris, Axew, and Cilan *Serena, Clemont, Dedenne and Bonnie *Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana and Sophocles *Sora, Riku and Kairi *King Mickey, Donald and Goofy *Ventus, Terra and Aqua *Roxas, Lea/Axel and Xion *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Jeremy Johnson, Stacey Hirano and the Fireside Girls *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck *Stephen, Gator, Bill, Ben, Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan *Sakura Kinomoto, Kero, Syaoran Li, Meiling Li and Tomoyo Daidouji *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe and Dorothy Ann *Serena and the Sailor Scouts *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya and Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon *Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Jeri Katou, Calumon, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong, Lopmon, Ai, Mako and Impmon *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi and Koichi Kimura *Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo *Marcus Damon, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier and Falcomon *Richard Sampson, Kudamon, Miki Kurosaki, PawnChessmon (Black), Megumi Shirakawa, PawnChessmon (White), Homer Yushima, Kamemon, Kristy Damon and Biyomon (Data Squad) *Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Dorulumon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon, Christopher Aonuma, Mail Birdramon, Greymon (Fusion), Nene Amano, Sparrowmon and Mervamon *Tagiru Akashi, Gumdramon, Ewan Amano and Damemon *Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes and Tish Katsufrakis *Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain *Oggy, Jack, and Olivia *Spyro, Cynder and Sparx *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Ronald McDonald and his friends *Carl Johnson, Tommy Vercerti and Claude Speed *Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine *Harry Mason Christmas Characters *Santa Claus *Ms. Claus *Rudolph and Zoey *Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen *Charlie the Elf *The Elves *Snowfall Frost (Christmas Counterpart) *Frosty the Snowman *Ebenezer Scrooge *The Nutcracker *The Grinch *The Polar Express Conductor, Steamer and Smokey The Three Spirit's of Christmas *June and Annie (Little Einsteins/Spirit's Of Christmas Past) *Tasha, Pablo and Tyrone (The Backyardigans/Spirit's Of Christmas Present) *Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown (Back to the Future/Spirit Of Christmas Future) Villains *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Metal Sonic *Mistress 9 *Mr. Ross *Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Meowth) *King Sombra *Queen Chrysalis *Tirek *Cozy Glow *Mrs. Beady *French Canadian Crows *Pixies *Foop *The Dazzlings *Psycho Rangers *Myotismon *Infinite *Quillgin *Sheldon J. Plankton *Ice King *The Deadly Six *Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady & Krang *Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie, The Chameleon, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole and Skunk *Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe *Bird-Brain *Zippy, Owl & Bat Pokémon *Xerneas *Articuno *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem *Latias & Latios *Cresselia *Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevior and Gallade *Snorunt, Glalie and Froslass *Glaceon *Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe *Cubchoo and Beartic *Cryogonal *Delibird *Smoochum and Jynx *Deerling and Sawsbuck (Winter forms) *Swinub, Piloswine and Mamoswine *Spheal, Sealeo and Walrein *Snover and Abomasnow *Amaura and Aurorus (Herd normal, one Shiny Aurorus) Trivia *This Christmas Special is based on "The Polar Express", "A Christmas Carol", "How the Grinch Stole Christmas", "Eight Crazy Nights", "Diesels Ghostly Christmas", "Goodbye, Sir Topham Hatt" and "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle." Music Scores #Minna no Christmas (Digimon Adventure 02) - Wada Kouji #Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree (Natale) - Brenda Lee #More More Happy Christmas (Digimon Frontier) - Young Six #It's a Pony Kind of Christmas (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Everyone #Gmerl's Song (Eight Crazy Nights) - Gmerl and the Rowdyruff Boy's #Jingle Bells (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Rainbow Dash #Deck the Halls (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Rarity #We Wish You a Merry Christmas (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Twilight Sparkle and Everyone #Say Goodbye to the Holidays (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot #Jingle Bell Rock (Glee) - The DigiDestined and their Digimon #Twelve Days of Christmas (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Pinkie Pie #Mama ga Santa ni Kiss Shita (Digimon Adventure 02) - Veemon, Wormmon, Agumon, Gabumon, Hawkmon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Palmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Tentomon and Gomamon #Together Forever (Pokemon) - Team Robot (Past), June and Annie #Silent Night (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Fluttershy #Tenshi no Inori (Digimon Adventure 02) - Princess Luna and Princess Celestia #Hot Chocolate (The Polar Express) - the Polar Express Conductor and the Waiters #When Christmas Comes To Town (The Polar Express) - Ash and Serena #Days Gone By (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Applejack and Everyone #I Don't Care for the Hoilday's (The Backyardigans) - Gmerl, Rudolph, Tasha, Pablo and Tyrone #Hangin' by a Thread (Littlest Pet Shop) - Vinnie and Sunil #Intervention Song (Eight Crazy Nights) - Gmerl, Charlie the Elf and the Elves' #Don't Be A Jerk, It's Christmas (SpongeBob SquarePants) - Gmerl, SpongeBob SquarePants and Everyone #My Best Friends (Pokemon) - Ash and his friends #Hip Hop Noel (Disney's Twelve Days of Christmas) Gmerl, Rudolph, SpongeBob SquarePants, June, Annie, Tasha, Pablo, Tyrone, Vinnie, Sunil, Charlie the Elf and the Elves #Where Are You Christmas (Faith Hill) - Xion #Promise (Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon) - Rika Nonaka #Jolly Ol' St. Nick (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Spike the Dragon #Sun Goes Down (Digimon Adventure 02) - Mimi Tachikawa #Kimi no Soba de ~Hikari no Tēma~ (Pokemon) - Dawn #Gmerl the Christmas Hero (Thomas and Friends) - Gmerl and Everyone #Shape of My Heart (Backstreet Boys) - Backstreet Boys #Boku ni Totte (Digimon Adventure tri.) - Gabumon #Tobira DOOR (Digimon Adventure 02) - Gallus #The Snow Song (Thomas and Friends) - Santa Claus, Gmerl and Everyone #Glorious (Rock Dog) - Team Robot and Everyone #Believe (The Polar Express) credits of Team Robot Saves Christmas #The Time of your Life (A Bug's Life) credits Transcript *Team Robot Saves Christmas/Transcript